<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprises do happen! by luna_rey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585343">Surprises do happen!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey'>luna_rey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tea Time at Garreg Mach [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Tea, Tea Parties, felix is full of surprises, really hinted crush, sylvain has a crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain pulls a prank on Felix in order for them to have some tea together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tea Time at Garreg Mach [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprises do happen!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time attempting this pair. I read them a lot and I ship them so much... I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relaxing in his room, Sylvain brews himself a cup of tea as he begins to set up the small table in his room. He was expecting someone! He put a red tablecloth made of plastic over his cutesy one Ingrid had gifted him for his birthday last year, no need to get it dirty. Then he filled a bucket with water and put it in the corner of his room with a small rag already inside… he was expecting an explosion when the other person came to visit him. the water came to a boil and Sylvain poured it into two separate teacups and set them at the table before touching up his hair in the nearest mirror.</p><p> </p><p>There were heavy, fast-paced footsteps heading down the hallway… his guest had come slightly earlier than expected but he can make do. He sat down and put on his lady-killer smile as he waited. It was only a few seconds more before his door was thrown open and in walked Felix, who looks ready to murder.</p><p> </p><p>“Sylvain!” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>“that’s my name, don’t ware it out!” he laughed slightly</p><p> </p><p>Felix didn’t take kindly to being laughed at, grabbing at Sylvain’s collar and they were soon nose to nose. “what the hell did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“not sure what you’re talking abo-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m talking about the group of ladies that ambushed me on my way to train this morning!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix did look disheveled, and there were lipstick marks on his neck… the girls went a bit overboard and this thought had a frown settle onto his face. He gave Felix another good look, he was flushed and his breathing was coming out ragged, probably a result of him running to murder Sylvain.</p><p> </p><p>“y-you didn’t like the present I sent you… you can’t stay a virgin forever Fel-”</p><p> </p><p>“that’s not for you to stick your filthy man-whorish nose into!”</p><p> </p><p>“ouch!” Sylvain said, “I realize that this may have gone too far, how about you let me make it up to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you plan to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain then pointed towards the set of cups along with some chocolates and cakes, “sit down, and we can talk about it!”</p><p> </p><p>With a grunt of frustration and hesitation, Felix threw Sylvain back into his chair before slamming himself down into the seat offered and settled a glare on the ginger as he sat across from him. “What did you brew?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bergamot-” Felix scrunched his nose and looked at the door, “but I brewed some Almyran Pine Needle tea for you and there is some dark chocolate for you to snack on.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix gave the tea a quick sip and relaxed as the smokey flavor hit his tastebuds. He then turned his eyes towards Sylvain, who was smiling at him. the moron had clearly prepared for Felix to storm him… he prepared Felix’s favorite tea and served a bitter treat for Felix to eat. “what do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“simply to make it up to you for my thoughtless prank.” Sylvain shrugged as he took a bite of his cake and washed it down with some tea. “I don’t know how you dislike bergamot… it delicious!”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s comparable to drinking water!”</p><p> </p><p>“then yours is like drinking dirt!”</p><p> </p><p>Scowling, Felix rakes a hand down his face. “why am I even still here… this is all clearly just a game to you!” as Felix stood to leave, a hand stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain clicked his tongue. “I didn’t get to even utter an apology yet!”</p><p> </p><p>“well then?”</p><p> </p><p>“goddess, Felix! You can be so insufferably impatient!... I’m sorry, there, happy?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s brown eyes glint red as he smirks and sits back down, swinging one leg over the other. “and how do you intend to repay me for all the trouble you caused?”</p><p> </p><p>This surprised the ginger, whose eyes had widened considerable… “what do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“you will be my butler for one week! Star-”</p><p> </p><p>“wha-”</p><p> </p><p>“starting tomorrow and don’t worry too much Sylvain… I won’t make you wear anything too embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>With this Felix took one more bite-sized chocolate into his mouth and a final sip of his tea before leaving the room with an open-mouthed Sylvain gaping behind him… surprises do happen!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know if you liked the fic! also any opinions are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>